Code Geass: Niddhog
by gameboy5432
Summary: Prequel to "Iron Prince". You think you know a story,but you only know how it ends, to get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beggining.
1. Phase I: The end of innocence

Code Geass : Niddhog.

Phase I : The end of innocence.

2010 a.t.b

(Field outside the Kururugi shrine)

Lelouch and Suzaku we're booth running through the fields just outside the Kururugi shrine and booth of them were enjoying themselves immensely, by now Lelouch and Suzaku had become good friends , despite they're rocky start.

By no means has they're rivalry ended, but it in fact continued in the form of friendly games, and competitions only without the hostility that was between them when Lelouch and Nunnally first arrived at the Kururugi Shrine.

When it came to physical challenges Lelouch lost, but when it came to games of wit's the same was true for Suzaku, and when the two of them worked together …..well may God help who is up against them then.

"By the way Suzaku where's Colonel Todoh and Kaguya, I haven't seen them in a couple of days" Lelouch asked his friend who was on top of a small elevation, one which Lelouch was trying to climb.

" Todoh sensei had to go because of his responsibility's in the military, but why are you asking about my cousin Lelouch ?" Suzaku asked while he helped his friend up the elevation.

"No particular reason at all, it's just that I rather like debating various subjects with her" Lelouch replied as he finally managed to get on top of the elevation.

At this response Suzaku grimed at his friend, which caused Lelouch to look at him and say:

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"You like Kaguya " Suzaku said to his friend, while pointing a finger at him.

"No, I do not!" Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch and Kaguya sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Suzaku said to his friend.

Just then form Lelouch' pocket music was heard,

"**Well I know, I miss more than hit**"

"What's that Suzaku" asked puzzled. 

"**With a face that was launched to sink**" 

"It's a pocket radio with an alarm setting built into it, I won it during one of those ball lotteries while I was in the village bellow gathering supplies," Lelouch replied and pulled out the small radio to his friend

"**An' I seldom feel, the bright relief  
It's been the Worst Day Since Yesterday**"

"That was the old Irish folk-band **FLOGGING MOLLY, **with the song "Worse day since yesterday", here on all time classic's weekend, and now here's some "Creedence Clearwater Revival" for all you thirsty people out there.

Just then Lelouch and Suzaku, heard a weird buzzing in the sky and turned they re heads upwards, then they saw what looked like military planes

**Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before ****the storm****  
I know it's been coming for some time  
**

Then they passed over the village bellow and the Kururugi shrine, and then Lelouch and Suzaku saw another row of planes, only much bigger than them appearing behind them.**  
**

**When it's over so they say  
It'll rain on a sunny day  
I know shinning down like water  
**

The planes which followed then started to slow down they're speed as they were starting to pass over the village.

At this sight Lelouch eye's started to go wide," NO, NO, NO," he started yelling all of a sudden, and Suzaku although he was not as smart as Lelouch and did not understand what the plane's were doing understood that it was not good.**  
**

**Yesterday and days before  
Sun is cold and rain is hot  
I know, been that way for all my time  
**

The plane's then startedto circle around the village, and then they started to drop they're bombs, upon it 

The bombs exploded as soon as they hit the ground, Lelouch at this stage was boiling with fury,

"How dare that bastard sent his army here, to this peaceful place and destroy it" he yelled from the top of his lungs

The bombers then continued on their route only to be followed by more waves of bomber's.

At this sight Suzaku understood what made Lelouch so angry, and it made him appalled at the sight, he was so shocked that tears started to form in his eyes , and when he saw another wave coming over the village and another and another he started to yell :

"No!, No pleased stop it " Towards the sky as if he where begging the mighty giant's to stop they're destruction, but it just continued on, and on and on.

**'Til forever, on it goes  
Through the circle of fast and slow  
I know it can't stop, I wonder**

I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain

Just then Lelouch's cell phone rang.

It was Nunnally

Nunnally was phoning her brother to ask him what was going on outside since she could hear what sounded like thunder, and asked if a big storm was coming.

"Yes Nunnally a storm has arrived, and it is raining heavily over the village in the valley bellow" he said

**Coming down on a sunny day**

I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
Coming down on a sunny day

"**Great song , don't you agree?, it was written during the Vietnam war, John Fogerty when asked about the song he replied "I hope to God that the rain never come's again, it's not something you want to see or experience it, in can change a man in a bad way**" the DJ said and was heard from Lelouch's radio.

But the rain did come back again, and this time it came upon Japan.

The rain would continue to pour constantly, and over the whole country of Japan for a whole two weeks before finally stopping, and every man, woman and child would say that "The rain came so sudden and so hard, that the blind could see it and the deaf could hear it."

Author's note

Read and review,

Let me know if I should continue,

I am doing this because the Siberia arc which I imagined, is too long to be put into just one flash back, and it would be wasted in my opinion, if I did, after I finish this I will return to Code Geass: Iron Prince .


	2. Phase II : Audition for the main stage

Phase II : Audition for the main stage.

2017 a.t.b

(Four weeks before Lelouch arrives in Japan)

(Pendragon city, mobile command base, commander's quarters)

Lelouch suddenly woke up from his sleep, "Seems like I relived that day once again" he said as he rubbed his temple.

That day when Japan was invaded together with the day he witnessed his mother's assassination, was the worst two days in Lelouch's life

Lelouch got up from his bed and saw that it was 7 : 00, he got up for today he had a meeting with the Prime minister, his brother Schneizell.

As he walked to the bathroom, he turned on the TV to listen to the news, it reported how the empire was basically in a draw with the E.U.

Lelouch however knew better, the new E.U knightmare frame "Panzer Bumblebee" was tearing up the empire's Sutherlands, while the Brittanian models where built on the concept of offensive war and cavalry, the E.U model was built around defensive war and artillery, that combined with Europe's hilly terrain, complete with mountain's and numerous river's made it ideal for defensive warfare, and every army which was deployed in an invasion of Europe was being grinded to bit's.

The only ones who were achieving progress was Cornelia's eight army, who operated in the deserts of Asia Minor.

That was due to in great part to Cornelia's great military proficiency, and the fact that the desert was an ideal place for a war of speed and maneuver, which the Sunderland's where designed for.

Just then a knock was heard at the door "Colonel Sir, I came to wake you as you requested sir" a voice was heard.

Lelouch recognized it as belonging to Suzaku "Come on in Lieutenant" he responded as he exited the bathroom and finished putting his uniform on.

Suzaku entered and closed the door before him and saluted Lelouch.

"At ease Suzaku, it's just you and me now, we can drop ranks ,come here and join me for breakfast" he said as he pulled two ration packs and handed one two Suzaku.

They both sat down at the table and began eating, and quickly switched from commander and subordinate to old friends.

Lelouch allowed his mind to wander to the past, the same day only two years ago exactly.

After the bombing of the village, Suzaku and Lelouch with Nunnally on his back had to walk eight miles trough fields of corpses in order to get to safety.

That was what convinced Lelouch that the empire was rotten to the bone and he could stand for it no more.

That day was the day he swore that he would make all those guilty pay for their crimes, those who killed his mother and those who brought this madness.

But that sigh was what also influenced Lelouch to go into the military, he knew that there would be more wars in the future, and he was determined to make sure that any troops under his command would not get civilians caught in the crossfire.

While he prepared for the West Point entrance exams he discovered that Suzaku had joined the army, immediately he went to contact his old friend which was delighted to meet him again.

They're meeting place was an old abandoned building in Shinjuku ghetto

After reuniting with him, he asked what was his reason's to join the army and Suzaku replied.

" Many of my countrymen suffer under The Empire's number policy , so I want to fight against that" Suzaku replied to Lelouch .

"Then why not join the resistance movement's in your country,?" Lelouch asked puzzled as he was certain that Suzaku as the son of the late Kururugi Genbu would be a prominent member of the resistance movements to Brittannia by now.

"Because what they're doing will get them nowhere, Brittannia is simply to big, to powerful to be defeated, and even if they succeed against the army stationed here in Japan, there are ten other army's back in the mainland waiting in case something like that happens, and even if they by some miracle defeat those army's…" Suzaku paused, for the magnitude of the implications of such an event was heavy for him to say, and he bowed his head down in sadness.

"Then the Chinese or the E.U will invade then under the guise of providing aide, and in the end it will only be a change of masters, and nothing will change except the land will be covered in blood once more" Lelouch finished for his friend.

"YES!, Yes that's true" Suzaku replied, relived that his friend understood.

"But what if somehow they manage to stop the Chinese and the Europeans as well" Lelouch asked his friend "Your country would be free then."

"Maybe ,but I ask you this, how many tons of gallons of blood would have to be paid for that freedom, results by such means are worthless, that's why I joined the army, one day I hope to earn high enough rank to have the power to change The Empire form within" Suzaku replied.

At this Lelouch gave a small chuckle and said "That's the craziest plan I ever heard and only a complete moron would think it would actually work"

Suzaku was not angry at this, he knew that what Lelouch said was true, and he also knew that he may never accomplish his plan, but he would try his best to do so, even if he knew it was doomed from the start.

"Truly no one would try such a plan, a fool would try such a plan, a fool like you, and a fool like me" Lelouch said with a broad smile on his face, and at this Suzaku eyes snapped up straight.

"You mean to say that…." Suzaku tried to finish his sentence but was silenced by Lelouch raising his right palm.

"Like you I don't like the way the Empire does thing's , and I want to change them, that's why I enrolled at West Point, military victories are the fastest way to gain power in the empire," Lelouch said as he began to climb a pile of rubble.

"Also another reason, is that by commanding the troops in battle I intend to ensure, that no other city, village or civilians will be caught in the crossfire" Lelouch said as he was now at the top of the pile of rubble.

"Join me Suzaku, and together we will change this corrupt empire, and this sick world." Lelouch said and extended a hand towards Suzaku.

Suzaku upon hearing t his climbed up the rubble ant took Lelouch's hand and said "I will join you Lelouch, and together we will change the world" and shook Lelouch's hand.

"Now that that's settled, you have to start studding" Lelouch said to his friend and newfound ally.

"Studying? What for?". Suzaku asked puzzled.

"For the West point entrance exams of course!" Lelouch replied.

"West Point! But that is the best military school in the whole empire and possibly the world" Suzaku replied astonish that Lelouch was offering to get him enrolled.

"Exactly !. 60 % of the top generals the empire had where from West Point, also Suzaku if you want to go on ahead with your idea of rising through the ranks, then if I can't stop you, I can at least give you a helping hand" Lelouch replied.

At this Suzaku was astonished, and after a moment to recuperate replied "Thank you Lelouch, but I'm not too good at studying as much as you are" .

"Well I'm not good at sports as you, so I'll help you, you help me and together we will somehow graduate from that hellhole" he replied with a chuckle.

"Think will make it out of there in one piece?" Suzaku replied back with a smile.

"I hope so" Lelouch said to him and both Lelouch and Suzaku shared a laugh.

Lelouch's mind then returned to the present as an alarm clack was heard indicating that it was 7:00.

Lelouch and Suzaku then both got up and started their way towards the Prime ministers palace, where Lelouch was to propose his bold plan to Schneizell.

(Prime minister's palace outside main office)

Suzaku had to wait outside, since he was just a lieutenant, he didn't mind and was anxious to know if Lelouch's plan would be accepted.

(Inside the main office)

"As you know Prime minister "Lelouch started to say, but was cut off by Schneizell who replied" Please Lelouch call me Schneizell, we are family after all".

"Very well, as you know Schneizell we are not winning this war, we may have superior number's and resources, but the European's have superior officers, and higher quality men, which even thing's out, in a war of attrition we would no doubt win, but I fear it would be at such a cost that it would leave us vulnerable to a war with the Chinese Federation, which I believe will happen as soon as the one with the E.U ends, so I concocted a plan to give the E.U a crippling blow" Lelouch said and pulled out from a folder his file which contained his plan.

Schneizell took it in his hand and opened it.

"As you know the E.U has moved all of their war producing factories into Siberia, well out of the range of any of our bombers, this area which is one mile on the coast on the arctic seas , is called "The Honey Pot" since it comprises of almost 90 % of the E.U war machine, surrounding it is a series of anti-air and anti-missile defense's called the Hornets' Nest , I propose we destroy the ?Honey Pot" Lelouch finished.

Schneizell was surprised at Lelouch's proposal, but he did not show it.

"A good idea in principle, but as you said "The Honey Pot " is too far away for our bombers and we tried in the past to destroy it with missiles from submarines which got close trough the arctic seas, but they were stopped by the anti-air defenses from the Hornets' Nest, are you saying you can overcome this?" Schneizell replied.

"Yes I can and this is how I'm going to do it" Lelouch replied and started to go over this plan, and at the end of his explanation Schneizell was for the first time in his life astounded and it was visible on his face, that itself spoke volumes of Lelouch's plan.

"Who else known's about this?" Schneizell asked

"Only you and I" Lelouch replied

"When can you put this in motion?" Schneizell asked

"As soon as I can get a task force ready I can ship out, and accomplish it in a week". Lelouch replied

"This is the craziest plan I have ever heard or seen, normally I would say it's a bad joke, but seeing that you're serious, I approve it, God speed Lelouch "Schneizell said and shook Lelouch's hand.

Lelouch exited the office, and Schneizell let himself sink back in his seat and he said to himself.

"I was thinking of a way to destroy the Honey Pot, but looks like you got there before me, you really are something little brother" Schneizell said with a smile on his face and a sincere feeling of pride in his chest for his little brother.

(Outside the main office)

"Well, are we good to go?" asked Suzaku.

"Yes, we leave as soon as I can put together a task force" Lelouch replied happily and had a high five with Suzaku.

(Lelouch's mobile command center)

Lelouch was entering his room with files of potential candidates for the mission, when the moment he entered his room the sound of a picture being taking was heard, he looked up and saw something t hat surprised him completely.

"Hello Lelouch" said the voice of Anya Earlstream .

"BOOOOOOOOO!" someone shouted behind him, which frightened Lelouch so hard he dropped the files .

"Hey there old buddy" Gyno Weinberger said to him.

"Gyno, Anya what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked while he started picking up the files.

"Well we heard from Suzaku, that you where preparing for a mission, and we decided we want in" Gyno said as he helped Lelouch with the files and gestured to Suzaku who had just walked in the room.

"Sorry Lelouch, you know how Gyno has a way of making you talk" Suzaku replied to his friend.

"It's alright, but I am surprised that father just allowed you to join my command, since both of you are Knights of Round," Lelouch said as he finished gathering the files and he then sat behind his desk to start reading them.

"Schneizell pulled some strings for us, anyway will you have us, it would be a pleasure to serve under you Colonel" Gyno replied giving the military salute, in a silly way which made Lelouch chuckle.

"Alright, now get out of here, I have people to interview" he said and they all responded in kind.

Lelouch started reading the files, but stopped when Suzaku told him via radio that there was someone who wanted to see him.

"Let him in "Lelouch replied

A tall young man, in late twenties then appeared trough the door a few minutes later.

"Major Jeremiah Gottwaldov, reporting for duty sir" he said and saluted.

"At ease major, in is to my understanding that you want to transfer under my command" Lelouch asked.

"Yes sir" Jeremiah replied.

"Might I ask why, your current assignment is to lead the second battalion of the Coldstream Guards, a position that people would literally kill for, that and currently the men and material under my command consist entirely of myself, lieutenant Kururugi who I'm guessing you've met (Jeremiah gave a nod), two other soldier's and this mobile command center.

"My question to you is why would you want to leave one of the most sought after position's in the military to serve under a nobody like me" Lelouch finished.

At this Jeremiah replied, with an uneasy shakiness in his voice said to him:

"My lord, I was one of your mother's guards….., when she was assassinated,…. And…. I was on duty when that happened, nobody accused me of falling, but… I myself do, " and at this Jeremiah couldn't contain himself anymore and he collapsed on his knees and started crying.

At this information and the sight of the young major falling apart Lelouch got up from his desk walked over to the man and hugged him saying to him "It's alright, you did what you could, nobody could have done more than you did, I'm sure of it"

At this response Jeremiah stopped crying, got up and replied" Forgive me my lord for that display it was very unprofessional of me".

"Attention!" Lelouch said and Jeremiah snapped to it.

"Major Gottwaldov, I can offer you nothing in riches, glory or titles, would you still serve under me despite this" Lelouch asked.

"At this Jeremiah placed his right arm on his chest, he bowed his chest and said :

"It matters not, I will be your sword and shield until I perish or you decide I am no longer needed"

"Very well major, I'm making you my knight and second in command," Lelouch said as he walked bback towards hi seat.

"Besides I am planning a major commando operation soon and I will need all the good men I can get, you wouldn't by any chance know some skilled pilots now, would you?" Lelouch asked

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Kewell and Lieutenant Nu, we were in the same class at West Point Academy, and I can vouch for them sir" Jeremiah replied with a broad smile on his face.

"One more thing major, I have a habit of judging people by their merits, things such as : race ,religion or political beliefs are irrelevant.

I don't care of a soldier is Brittannian ,a number or a Martian, if he can do his job and do it well, then by God!

I want him in my command, and I do not tolerate those who have prejudice against such, do you understand? "Lelouch told him.

"Yes sir" Jeremiah replied

"And make sure you friends know that too" Lelouch told him and watched him leave

Jeremiah as he left he started to ponder on the Prince's words ,although he himself had a slight reservation for the number's ,he did not hate them or have prejudice against them, that combined with the fact that he saw a young Kururugi in Lieutenant's ranking and the current statement from his new commander made him start to reconsider his opinions on them, but that would be for another time, now he had to brink Villeta and Kewell to meet the Prince and prepare for him first mission and even though he did not know what it was, he was exited, for he felt the day when he would fulfill his duty towards Empress Marianne had finally arrived


	3. Phase III: The Big Debut

Phase III: The Big Debut

2017 a.t.b

Three weeks and four days before Lelouch arrives in Japan.

(Five miles north of the Hornets' Nest, Brittanian transport submarine HMS Hornblower, knightmare hangar deck)

Lelouch was amazed at how fast he had managed to arrive on the Russian coast of the Arctic Ocean, he estimated that it would take him a week, but Schneizell upon hearing of Lelouch's plan immediately gave him the newest model of Britannia's submarine fleet which was three times faster than the regular one.

Lelouch himself was now standing before his strike team; it was composed of Jeremiah Gotwald, Viletta Nu, Kewell Soresi, Anya Earlstream, Gino Weinberger, himself, Suzaku and a pilot which surprisingly the emperor himself had sent to aid him.

What had been obvious about this pilot was that he was even younger then Lelouch was probably around Nunnally's age, and he did not have the face of a soldier.

"Excuse me what was your name again Lieutenant" Lelouch asked the young pilot.

"Rollo, your highness" he responded.

Lelouch nodded and then began the briefing.

"As you all know we are at war with the E.U, but we are not doing so well, the E.U fearful of the power of our air force has decided to move all of its war factories here in Siberia just five miles away from where our current position is" He said while he turned on a projector.

"This area is called the "Honey Comb", it is protected by a series of automatic defenses called the "Hornets Nest" he continued but was stopped by a question raised by Gino.

"Why did they move them here, I mean to move food, medicine and fuel for heating , for the workers out here thousands of miles from the nearest city surely cost more that the defensive benefits it brings".

"That is true, however the E.U have always valued efficiency, so they decided to construct fully automatic factories which do not require human workers, complete with auxiliary robots who tend to the maintenance and repair of the worker robots, these factories only need someone to turn the on switch,"

"The factories within the Honey Comb are those types of factories, and without the human element, the down sides of such a move are null" Lelouch replied.

"Now back to business "Lelouch said and tipped a button on his remote which made a new slide appear.

"The Hornets' Nest has a command center situated here on the highest peak , the only way to enter it is to climb the small mountain and go down an almost 90 degrees shaft, the mountain side is riddled with automatic defenses and bunkers' which although they are connected to each other are not in direct link with the command center, meaning the only way to access it is to cut your way through the mountains defenses and reach the top, once we arrive at the top we will reprogram the auto defenses and destroy the honey comb with their own defenses" Lelouch finished.

"Begging your pardon milord but we only have a handful of pilots , and what you suggest would require at least 100.000 men, this mission seems like suicide, in addition to that we have brought with us Portmans and not Sutherlands" Kewell replied, he himself had doubts about this prince from Jeremiah excessive bragging about him, and he was not too happy about a number having the same rank as he did.

At this Lelouch only smiled towards a confused Kewell and replied "It is true they have a numerical, geographical advantage over us, so we shall use their strength against them "and he began to explain to them the rest of his plan.

When he finished Kewell had nothing to say, for his opinion had gone from this is suicide, to this is genius all in one minute, and he thought to himself that maybe Jeremiah wasn't just bragging about Prince Lelouch.

"The operation begins in 30 minutes, I suggest we all suit up "Lelouch said and the others all saluted and began their preparations.

Thirty minutes later the small task force was inside the Portmans and they were submerged into the cold water of the Arctic Ocean , Lelouch was preparing himself mentally when a radio transmission interrupted his train of thought's.

"My lord the drill team has reached the carbon gas pocket, and have laid the charges" Viletta told him over the radio.

"Excellent! all units prepare to go surfing! "Lelouch replied and all of the Portmans began to ascent to the water's surface, just then Lelouch pushed a button on a remote detonator he had with him and the above mentioned gas pocket and exploded, the resulting explosion made the pocket erupt towards the surface making a massive tidal wave from on the surface, Lelouch and his team where by now at the water's surface, and like a surfboard riding they were riding the tidal wave right towards the hornets' nest command center.

"Fifty years ago a project to collect excess carbon gas from the atmosphere and bury it underground was started by the E.U, about 1000 megatons of carbon gas was buried beneath this placeand forgotten, how ironic that something started with such good intention by the E.U will now be the instrument of its downfall" Lelouch said in his mind with an evil smile on his face.

"Calabunga!" Gyno suddenly shouted over the radio breaking Lelouch train of thoughts.

"Hey Gyno don't get carried away this is a mission, not a surfing contest" Lelouch said .

"Oop's! My bad" Gyno said with a playful tone over the radio.

At his response Lelouch just let out a breath of exasperation, but he could stay like that for long, for the wave was approaching the command center, and as it hit it with all its fury, washing away the defenses which the E.U was so proud off..

The wave washed Lelouch and his strike force approximately 30 meters from the door to the Hornets' Nest command center, and noticed that it was 50% closed.

They then descended through the shaft (Except for Rollo, Anya and Gino who, where ordered by Lelouch to remain at the door's entrance) right into the command center, and noticed that everyone there had drowned from the tidal wave.

"C…Commander " Suzaku said while turning his knightmare towards Lelouch appalled at the way these people died, apparently they tried to close the door once they picked up the tidal wave, but were unable to do it fast enough

Lelouch only exited his knightmare with a little orange suitcase and went over to the command panel, opened it up and started connecting wires from the command panel and wires from his suitcase.

"These men where soldiers Lieutenant, from the moment they joined the E.U army they were prepared to die, I don't like how they died either, but remember that this is war and if this mission succeeds then their deaths will not be in vain, for the war will be shortened by this mission's success" Lelouch told his friend at which Suzaku found a small measure of comfort in, but nonetheless he nodded in response, and a small part of him.

While Lelouch was hacking the Hornet's Nest computer, Jeremiah Gotwald having listened to the short conversation was by now amazed, his new found commander had somehow taken the dishonorable deaths of the command post occupants, and turned them into martyr for the end of the war, this filled him with admiration for his liege, the same was true for Villeta and Kewell who were also present.

After a while the command center's screen came online, and it 's radar showed that the E.U forces which had survived the Tidal wave where advancing upon the commander center, in it all there where approximately 300 Panzer Bumblebees approaching.

Just then a voice was heard over the communicator.

Это самообороны подразделения, командир ты в порядке?

(This is the homeguard unit, commander are you alright?)

"They do not know we are here, they think this is a natural disaster, and that will be they're destruction" Lelouch said and then picked up the communicator and responded:

Это командный центр, We все в порядке, послал вас всех подразделений проверить пчелиные соты, затем сообщить мне.

(This is command center, we are all alright, sent all of you units to check the honeycomb, then report to me.)

Понял!

(Understood!) the homeguard commander replied and started moving his troops towards the honey comb.

Lelouch then watched on the monitor as they retreated, he then turned towards his troops who where bewildered off what just happened.

"You can speak Russian?"Suzaku asked bewildered

"I had a lot off tutors, and I was forced to learn a lot of things, including foreign languages" Lelouch replied while he turned his head back towards the radar screen.

"Hey guys, what's going on? A minute ago half of the European army was coming up the slopes, and now they're pulling away towards the factories" Gyno said through the radio.

At this, Suzaku turned on his radio and said "Lelouch made them withdraw"

"Really? Did he really make the big bad, vodka dwinking, whussians go away?"Gino replied over the radio.

"Yes but I have started the missile firing sequence and ,as soon as I fire the missiles they will be back, so everyone start evacuating, cause once they're on our tails, we got to make it to the water before they catch us" Lelouch replied coldly.

"Understood,…. I don't want to be fish food" Anya replied over the comes, which made everybody a little surprise, since she had rarely spoken at all since the task force was put toghether, and now she was making a joke.

After recovering from they're awkward moment they all evacuated the command center and as they were racing towards the coast the missiles launched upon the "Honey Comb", destroying it entirely also out of the 300 knightmares who were tricked by Lelouch to go to that area only 60 survived, but once they recovered from the missile barrage, the commander who had survived it noticed on his frame field radar four unknown signals moving towards the seas and immediately started to pursue them.

The long range cannons of the Panzers where starting to fall al around the small task force, they're weapons did not have sufficient range to strike back, and they neither had the time since the enemy was getting closer and closer.

Just the a Panzer launched a massive anti armor missile right towards Kewells knightmare .

As the incoming missile alarm sounded he turned and saw that he had no way of dodging it from his current position "Marika, forgive me" he said to himself as he prepared for the missiles impact, but just then, a slash-harken hit the missile causing it to explode prematurely, the shock wave made Kewells knightmare loose balance and fall on the ground, but it was undamaged.

"Lieutenant, Kewell! Are you alright sir?" Kewell heard over the radio, turned his head only to recognize Suzaku's knightmare.

"An eleven, saved me!" Kewell said to himself with in a shocked manner, but he was great full nonetheless, he rose up from the ground and said:

"Yes, thank you Lieutenant Kururugi"

"It was my pleasure sir" Suzaku replied and booth of them continued their way towards the sea.

The group the managed to finally reach the sea and they immediately went underwater, for a moment they thought they were in the clear, but the Panzers where still bombarding them, and they started to shoot the water.

The bullets', mortars and grenades flew all around them, the water amplified the sounds produce by them, making it a horrifying symphony for anyone to behold.

Just then a stray mortar struck Rollo's Portman, making in loose it engines and sink to the bottom of the floor.

"Rollo!," a cry was heard over the radio.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, they got me, go on without me" Rollo replied and he knew that this would be his end, Rollo since he was five had been trained for dangerous mission, each time he would have a different name, a different situation in which he could die, nobody cared about him, nobody would remember him, born from nothingness, lived in the darkness of the world, he would now die in the cold dark water of the Arctic Ocean,

Rollo closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but just then he heard something grab his hull, and he sensed that he was moving.

"What are you talking about Rollo, we're brothers in arms aren't we, brothers look out for each other" Lelouch's face appeared on Rollo's knightmare screen, and figured out that Lelouch was risking his own like transporting him to safety

Rollo at this was shocked, Lelouch who was a prince, his commander and he was risking his life for him and had just declared him his brother in arms, and such a gesture shocked Rollo to the core.

The small taskforce after half an hour of traveling underwater reached the safety of the Horwblower.

(Knightmare hangar bay, HMS Hornblower)

The crew of the submarine once they heard that the mission was succesfull cheared on the task force who was starting to exit their frames.

Lelouch was the one who got the most cheers of all, once he stepped out of the his Portman, he immediately started to read it out loud.

"New enterprise manages to succeed with surprising results, guess this horoscope is not just hogwash, ey lads?" Lelouch said to the men assembled, whom they replied with yeses ,mixed in with applauses, cheers and laughs.

"What is that your reading" Rollo asked curiously and hesitantly.

"It's this month's horoscope, hey why don't I read all of them, see if there really is something to this rubbish, let's start with you Rollo, what's your sign? Lelouch asked.

"I….I… don't know" Rollo replied hesitantly

"Well no problem, just tell me your birthday" Lelouch replied.

"I…I….never had a birthday" Rollo replied and bowed his head down sad.

"Never!...Are you an orphan?"Lelouch asked amazed.

"Yes." Rollo replied

At this statement the entire personnel was shocked they had never met someone who never had a birthday.

"Well that's no good, let's see today's august 30 so why don't we make today your birthday" Lelouch replied with a smile, at this Rollo was taken aback by this and did not know how to respond.

"And since today is your birthday, you need a present "Lelouch said and he dug through his pockets he then found a small metal heart shaped locket pendant, which he won as a prize from a bag of chips he purchased before they set sail.

"Here, I know it's not much, but happy birthday." he said while he gave the pendant to Rollo.

"And since today is a birthday, we should have a party" Lelouch said out loud, which made the men cry out in cheer once more, 10 minutes later there was music, snacks and drinks( non alcoholic of course, alcohol was forbidden inside a submarine)

Lelouch was by now enjoying his drink when suddenly Suzaku came up to him.

"So what do we do now?" Suzaku asked Lelouch

"We go towards Okinawa" he answered.

"Okinawa? What for?"

"I received an invitation for myself and Nunnally from a friend of mine Milly, to spend the last fourteen days of summer vacation with her and some friends of hers named : Rivalz, Shirley and Nina if I'm not mistaken, it will be a good relaxation period before we get back to business" Lelouch replied.

"We are going to stay there for two weeks, then we will go to Japan, I've heard some good things about Ashford Academy, and I think I will enroll Nunnally there, it will give her a chance for a normal life" Lelouch continued .

"Are you going to go public now Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh no, in fact I plan to hide my face from the media with a mask or something like that," Lelouch replied.

"Why's that?" Suzaku asked.

"People fear the unknown, and if I they don't know my face, it will give me a huge psychological advantage in the future" Lelouch replied.

"What about the crew of the Hornblower, they've seen your face" Suzaku asked.

"The crew does not know I am royalty , only the members of the strike force do, and if they hear on the news that Prince Lelouch destroyed the Honey Comb, they'll just think that "Those royal bastards are hogging al the glory again" or something like that, also I'd like you to hide your face as well" Lelouch replied.

"Why, wasn't the whole point of me joining the army to set an example for the other Japanese, and show the Empire that the number policy is wrong? Suzaku asked concerned.

"Yes!, but we must be careful how we do it, I'm sure that there are a lot of powerful people in your country who would want to see you dead if they found out you joined forces with me, and the same thing can be said about the nobles in my country, if they found out you are non Brittanian they'd have you killed, we must first gather merit Suzaku, only then can the both of us reveal our faces , when we are so famous, so powerful that no one will dare lay a hand on us" Lelouch said to his friend, and at this Suzaku concern disappeared, he understood that Lelouch's plan was sound, and from they're years at West Point he knew that his plans always worked.

A few hours later Lelouch was returning to his quarters ,when he saw that Rollo was waiting for him at the entrance of his room.

"Why did you help me when my knightmare was damaged?" Rollo asked him.

At this question Lelouch himself was not certain and he knew that Rollo had been sent her to keep an eye on him, he considered leaving him to drown in the cold waters, but he then decided that it would be more useful to him if he saved Rollo, "one cannot have to many people indebted to oneself", he said to himself, and he smiled at Rollo and made up one the many lies he would tell.

"What are you talking about Rollo, you and I are brothers in arms, brothers help each other out, don't they?" Lelouch asked with his most innocent and boyish smile he could muster.

At this Rollo was speechless, and replied hesitantly "Yes…yes we are…brothers".

"Well then little brother, I suggest you get some sleep, after today all of us do" Lelouch responded and entered his room,

Rollo went to his room, sat on his bed and started admiring the pendant he received from Lelouch, no one had ever treated him like this, no one had ever given him a gift, had called him his brother, had risked his life for him, for Rollo his life was an empty one, in which he lived in the shadows of the world, changed names from mission to mission, and was taught to banish all emotions, when he received this assignment to protect Lelouch during the mission, he did not care much about it, but now he was regretting that the mission was ending, and inside himself a feeling of warmness emerged, the same warmness any man ,woman and child feels when he is with his family .

Back in his room Lelouch slept like a baby, for today was a great day for him, he had accomplished his ambitious plan, he would no doubt be richly rewarded when he would return to Pendragon, and he had gained an ally amongst the emperor own men.

Little did Lelouch knew, that the life he saved and the small gesture he performed for Rollo in the form of the pendant would have a great impact in the future.


End file.
